1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to instrumentation probes and, more particularly, to a removable instrumentation probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A removable instrumentation probe for measuring properties, for example temperatures and pressures, must have a close mechanical fit of a sliding nature. Such a close fit is necessary in order to provide proper alignment between the probe and the adjacent components as well as to minimize leakage around the probe. When such an instrumentation probe having a close mechanical fit is utilized in conjunction with a hostile environment, as for example to measure the temperature or pressure of the high temperature gas flow associated with the combustor or high pressure turbine areas of a gas turbine engine, surface contamination problems could result in seizure, thereby diminishing the ability to satisfactorily assemble or remove the probe from the engine.
The prior art solution to this problem has been to provide additional clearances, such as unequal taper diameters in mating parts, thereby sacrificing the objective of a close fit.